


make you wait for me

by dogeared



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fondness, M/M, teasingest blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: Joe is trying, desperately, to focus on the patterns of light and shadow on the bedroom ceiling, the texture of the sheets against his skin, the sweep of Nicky’s eyelashes as he blinks—
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	make you wait for me

Joe is trying, desperately, to focus on the patterns of light and shadow on the bedroom ceiling, the texture of the sheets against his skin, the sweep of Nicky’s eyelashes as he blinks—

Nicky presses a gentle kiss to the side of Joe’s cock, and Joe gusts out a shaky breath, any attempt at patience or composure swept away in a wave of arousal.

Nicky is stretched out on top of Joe, the weight of his body pressing Joe’s legs into the mattress and keeping him there, his forearms crossed over Joe’s thighs, and Joe’s seen him adopt this pose hundreds of times; it’s the way he settles on the bed to read a book, the way he positions himself with his sniper rifle, and Joe’s propped up enough that he can watch every single bit of what Nicky’s doing, or not doing, the interminable pauses between Nicky putting his mouth on him, or rubbing his smooth-shaven cheek against Joe—

Nicky licks him, a wet stripe that cools instantly against his overheated skin, and Joe shivers helplessly, his pulse thudding in his throat and his hands clenched into tight fists.

“You said,” Nicky tells him, watching Joe watch him, “that I should take my time and enjoy myself.”

“Yes. No! I meant,” Joe doesn’t know _what_ he’d meant, he’d been _teasing_ , smug and eager and turned on when Nicky had tumbled him down onto the bed—

Nicky tenderly strokes his index finger against Joe’s shaft, one, twice, and Joe’s whole body trembles in answer.

“Please, Nicolò,” Joe grinds out, “please, please, I need you—”

And finally, finally Nicky engulfs him, holds Joe’s hips down and hums around him, and Joe groans and knocks his head back into the wall behind him with a loud thunk. 

Nicky pops off to say, “Joe!” and Joe gasps out, “I’m okay, I’m okay, _Nicky_ ,” and Nicky takes pity on him, pins Joe between the suck of his hot mouth and the solid press of his body and doesn’t stop until Joe is cresting and falling and floating, all at the same time.

When he drifts back to himself, it’s to Nicky crawling his way up Joe’s body and then kissing Joe deeply, messily, a little wild around the edges, like maybe his own patience has worn thin, but he’s also cradling the back of Joe’s skull like he’s checking to make sure it’s whole, and, well, Joe’s not sure about the wall, but his head is fine. He pulls back enough to smirk at Nicky and say, “No permanent damage,” and then Joe sweeps his palm up the length of Nicky’s spine, feeling the way Nicky shudders against him, and he says, grinning, “My turn.”


End file.
